


Let Nature Take Her Course

by My_Marvel_Musings



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, F/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/My_Marvel_Musings
Summary: Juna is a millennium-old mutant that protects the earth. She believes humans are causing more harm than good as of recently and resolves to fix this permanently. The Avengers have to convince her not to use her powers to start the Earth from scratch. The problem? They don’t know what she looks like. So they enlist the X-Men and the CIA to lend them a hand. But they may not be up to the challenge.Timeline: From Age of Ultron until Endgame.
Relationships: Everett Ross x Original Femaie Character, Everett Ross/Original Female Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue: Pompeii

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this as I'm having horrific writer's block for Death of Love and Broken Glass. Hoping this helps shake something loose.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juna mulls over humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be hella shorter than normal as it's only a prologue to introduce the main character. Posting a first full chapter in a day or two.
> 
> For full character bios and mood board, hit my Tumblr!

It never ceased to amaze me: how quickly humans would bounce back. No matter what I threw at them, they would find a way to survive and thrive. To grow back from near extinction. 

Truly was impressive, albeit annoying at times. Like currently.

Pompeii was such a dirty, crowded city. Too many mouths and not enough food. They thought they were Rome, and clearly, they weren’t anywhere close. Though in all honesty, Rome was starting to get on my nerves as well.

Or maybe it was just humans in general. It seemed that the more time passed, the more arrogant they became. Claiming they could do whatever they felt like in regards to the planet and what it provided them. Such as the animals. Was it really necessary to sacrifice animals to gods that would never answer? Would I be able to stop them from sacrificing animals if I proved my god-like status to them? Probably not. Most likely they would try to send me to Rome to face the lions in the Colosseum for the crime of blasphemy. Though the look on the Romans’ faces when I turned the lions on them would make it worth all the trouble.

Trouble. That’s what humans were. At their base core. Humans were trouble.

I walked through the crowded streets in the fashion of that town, making sure my eyes were brown and my long hair black as night. If I were to show who I was - who I truly was - before I could start why I came here, then it would all become a chaotic mess. The restarts were always easier when I didn’t have extra people to chase down and clean up.

These Pompeii residents were clearly dense and oblivious to the danger that loomed before them. Building their city next to a volcano. How careless could they be? Though, to their credit, they weren’t the only ones at the base. But they would be enough of an example. Enough to get Rome’s attention. The earthquake thirteen years prior should have done that……

For a city in between the Bay of Naples and a formation of mountains, they didn’t really have any proper escape routes planned out. Not that it would really matter in the end.

But should I use the volcano? Another flood could be just as effective given they are a coastal city. No. They may escape that by running off between the small trails in the mountain ranges. If I time the volcano just right and use the right amount of heated pressure, they won’t stand a chance. It will be quick and painless, which would be more than they’ve deserved in the past.

I stopped to take in some graffiti on one of the walls. A vulgar sentence was written about a supposedly pious man in the town. It never ceased to amaze me how quickly humans could turn on each other. Even during the ice age. Instead of banding together to survive such harsh conditions, there were still some humans that would rather shut out a few they saw as less than themselves instead of reaching out a helping hand. It was really disgusting.

A small pack of children ran past, screaming with laughter. It tugged on my heartstrings. Not enough to make me rethink my plans, but enough to make me wish the earth had produced a better species to have evolved at the top of the food chain. For the most part, children were innocent (there were a few that were a product of their upbringing) and I always wondered how different humanity would be if I just eliminated the adults and raised the children myself. Teach them a better way.

Though, it would be a way to actually be a mother. To someone other than the Earth. To hold a child, call them my own. To raise them to one day take my place. But to take my place meant I would have to die one day. And that would never happen.

Thanks to humans evolving from the earth I was connected to them. Though the connection became fainter and fainter the further humans evolved and reproduced. I doubt the connection could ever truly be broken, but one day I would barely be able to feel them at all. And when that day came, I may not want any of them around.

I flicked my eyes up to the volcano and the Earth gave the tiniest shimmy. Nothing that a human would feel on a conscious level, but it had passed through them nonetheless. Smoke began to rise very slowly from the volcano rim. A light grey plume that melted into the clouds above. It was beautiful, truly a scene worth remembering. 

By the outskirts of the city, animals could be seen becoming restless. They were always the first to know when things were about to go wrong. Hopefully, all of them would escape in time. 

Little by little, I left signs of the impending doom as I walked through the city. A tiny tremor here, a puff of smoke from the volcano, a light rumble sound. No other reason than to test how observant humans could be. If any survived, then they had truly earned it. None had solved the puzzles as of yet. It was rather disappointing.

I turned down an empty alley and began to walk behind the buildings. A man appeared from between two homes and stopped in my path, giving me a leering look. “Well, what have we here?”

I waved him off with a hand. “Out of my way, or you won’t live long enough to regret crossing my path.”

“Now that’s not a way to behave.” He walked up until he was in front of me. “It’s not right for a woman as beautiful as you to be unescorted around the city. Someone dangerous could find you.”

My hand struck out as fast as a viper and grabbed the man around the neck, lifting him off the ground. “Someone dangerous is already here.”

The man’s eyes grew wide as he watched mine turn gold. “What are you?”

“A god. And it’s time for the ritual sacrifice.” The ground rumbled more distinctly this time and I let the man fall. “Run, if you can. See if it’s possible to save yourself.”

The man scrambled to his feet and tried to race down the empty alley. But I was quicker. He never saw the hole in the earth as it appeared beneath him, his screams swallowed up as the hole closed just as quickly. 

I don’t think I will rebuild this city once I’m done. Leave it as a reminder for any humans that happen to travel this way. Leave it as a reminder to those like the man who was just here a moment before.

It wasn’t like me to leave a place destroyed. Even after the flood, I rebuilt the world. The rebuild could be a beautiful and excellent exercise for my powers in its own right.

I turned my eyes back to the volcano just outside the city. The ground began to rumble in a far more noticeable way with cracks opening up on the ground, snaking its way through the city. Citizens were now panicking, but it didn’t matter. It would be over in seconds. 

Yes, the rebuild was always beautiful. 

But the destruction was fun and cathartic.


	2. Sokovia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juna meets the Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just what my poor brain needed! Back to writing Death of Love now.

How did I let the world get to this level? Acid rain, oil spills, deforestation, horrid amounts of air pollution, enough plastic in the ocean that it made an island, and that was barely the surface issues.

I had allowed the humans to grow completely unchecked. Sure I had thrown up roadblocks at them as the years progressed. Famine, the Black Plague, tornados, hurricanes, typhoons. I had even tried to reverse all the deforestation and global warming they had set into motion. But there was only so much one goddess could do against seven billion people. Not unless…..

It’s not like it was the first time I had toyed with the idea. Or even execute it. Though this time I wouldn’t have a massive ice age to work with. Sure, melting the polar caps at a rapid rate could do it, but with the technological advances of mankind, I couldn’t be too sure. 

I was taking a stroll through the forest, contemplating if I should do a control burn for the underbrush. Couldn’t leave it to the humans. Half the wildlife would be dead.

Oh, the irony. The humans create teams like the X-Men and the Avengers to protect themselves but do nothing for the world. Sure, they claim they protect the world, but in reality, it’s only the humans that benefit. 

“Oh my god!” I clutched my side and dropped to one knee. A surge of pain coursed through my mid-section. As if a chunk of my body was removed with a giant knife. Since nothing could kill or even harm me, there was only one explanation for the sudden pain.

The hand not clutching my side plunged into the dirt of the earth in front of me. I desperately tried to get a reading, tried to get a location, tried to get a reason. And I felt it; the hole in the Earth. Twenty miles from my current location. 

I forced myself to my feet and dashed to the nearest clearing. Once there, I summoned a bolt of lightning to instantly teleport me to the location. And what I saw horrified me.

An entire city was being lifted high into the air with no sign of slowing down. If it kept going and dropped, it would destroy the Earth.

And yeah, I may have wanted to restart the Earth. But not like this. It would kill _everything_ , not just humans. I couldn’t allow that. 

Using another bolt of lightning, I teleported onto the island and right in front of Captain America. He barely had a chance to register my presence before I was shoving a hand at his chest, sending him soaring into Thor. “What the fuck are you morons doing to my planet?!”

“Your planet?!” Captain America pulled himself to his feet.

Thor sighed. “Good to see you again, Mother Nature.”

“Cut the cuteness, God of Dumbasses. What the actual shit is going on here?” My gold eyes filled with anger.

“A sentient robot is trying to use Sokovia to destroy the Earth.”

I stared at the alien, wondering what I had done to hear this sentence being uttered. “And to think, you lot are in charge of protecting the planet. Nature help us all.”

“Excuse me, but who are you?” Captain stuck his nose in.

“The person who’s going to fix your fuck up.” The wind began to pick up as I lifted myself into the air. Above the floating island, I could see an army of robots being fought against by the Avengers. Focusing on the robots I could see, I called down a tirade of lighting bolts, frying each one where they had once stood. All eyes were instantly on me and a metal form came flying at me. 

“First they steal my Vision, then they locked me out of the internet, and now they get some enhanced human to destroy my army. You can’t stop the global destruction!”

“Actually, I can,” I growled. “I’m not some lost mutant working with the Avengers. I’m Mother Nature. And _I_ decide when the world restarts. Not some talking trash can.” 

There was a look of anger and disgust on his metal face. “Trash c-”

But I didn’t give him a chance to finish. Lighting hit me and flowed out my hands to his metal body. But he remained intact. 

“Vibranium is a wonderful thing. Sure, it’s not the original body I had planned, but clearly it still works.”

“Fine. I guess I’ll do this the old fashion way.” I latched on his arms and my body began to glow red. Soon I was covered in flames. “Even vibranium has a melting point.”

The robot tried to rip himself from my grip, but it didn’t do him any good. I wasn’t a normal human. And he had crossed the line.

The people below watched as the robot melted in my hands and dripped towards the Earth. My eyes flashed and all the metal cooled, hardened, and then stopped a few feet above their heads. I then shot the metal off the island and out of sight. 

Landing back on the floating island, I watched the Avengers approach me as the citizens of the island backed away. Iron Man took point and stepped up to me.

“What happened to the vibranium?”

“I sent it back to Wakanda. How did it get out of there, anyone want to explain to me?”

“Black market arms dealer stole it.”

I raised an eyebrow. “And he survived? Either the Black Panther is slipping or he had help from the inside.”

Iron Man pulled his mask back. “Who?”

I rolled my eyes. “Never mind. If you’ll excuse me, I need to put this floating island back.”

“You can’t.” Black Widow spoke up. “The thrusters are rigged to flip the moment they’re touched.”

My gold eyes scanned the Avengers. “So, what? You were going to let this city keep going for the stars?!”

“I’m sorry, who are you and why do you get to judge us?” Iron Man took another step closer to me.

I stepped until I was an inch from him. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you are immune from criticism when you allow a murderous robot to levitate an entire city. I’m Mother Nature and frankly, I don’t trust any of you feckless idiots to put my planet back together.”

“Excuse me, you’re plan-”

But I grabbed him by the suit and tossed him out of my way. “Yes. My planet. I’m the one in charge of keeping it safe from destruction.”

He easily used his suit to right himself up mid-toss. “Alright, Mother Nature. Our plan was to evacuate and blow the land apart. If you can do better, you’re welcome.”

My jaw dropped. “Blow. The island. APART?!”

Thor sighed. “It was the only idea we had that didn’t result in the death of millions.”

I closed my eyes. “Thor, you know how to get a hold of me. I taught you the lightning pattern to do so.”

“Forgive me, we were short on time.” 

Cap spoke up. “Thor, you know her?”

“For as long as Asgardians have been coming to Earth, they have had a tentative peace with Mother Nature.”

“Though, your father almost blew it and then your little adoptive brother after him. Your people are on thin ice with me. And this sure as shit isn’t helping.” I gestured around me.

“I know. We can talk about it another time, but until then will you please help us?”

“Yes. Just make sure all the people are away from the edges.” As the Avengers went to secure the crowds, I went to work. 

The wind whipped my green hair all around me as if it were alive. Dark clouds formed and mini-tornadoes ripped out each thruster as I used my ability to alter gravity around the island. I floated above the island and easily guided it back down to its spot on the Earth. 

I then scanned the island until I located the source of the power behind the thrusters. The vibranium core was also ripped out and all equipment was sent back to Wakanda.

Thor approached me once again. “Thank you, Mother Nature.”

“Who was he?” I looked at each Avenger. “Who was the arms dealer?”

“Ulysses Klaue.”

I nodded my head. His name was not unknown and had been a thorn in my side a few times before. “Make sure all these people are safe. I have a hunt to take care of.”

“Thank you, again.”

“Don’t thank me, Thor. You know damn well it’s not my job to watch after humans or protect them.”

“Then why did you help us?” Captain America questioned.

“Because the island would have killed everything on the Earth, not just humans. And that’s what I’m here to protect.” I moved to stand in front of him and looked up as he towered over me. “And believe me when I say, if humans fuck up like this again, I will remove them. All of them.”


	3. Klaue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juna goes on the hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a better idea of the dress and later the outfit I describe for Juna, please visit my Tumblr. Thanks!

It took two years to find him. Whatever had happened when the vibranium he stole was taken from him made Klaue go deep underground. 

Though I did have a few clues: Thor informed me that Ultron had wired him billions of dollars for the vibranium. Also, a museum had been under attack with only one piece taken. A mislabeled artifact that was in fact made of vibranium. No doubt he would try to unload it for even more money. 

Which meant he would have to come out of hiding.

I may not have cared a lot for humanity, but I still found uses for them. Such as an underground information system. And the sources told me there were only a handful of places you could discreetly make such an exchange. One of them was in South Korea and I would try there first.

Once there, I found an empty warehouse near the fishing market that was hiding the underground casino. I changed my long, green hair to a short, black pixie cut and made my gold eyes brown. And I altered my face ever so slightly. I couldn’t truly morph, but I could give the illusion that if someone saw me and then my human persona, at most they would have the weirdest feeling of deja vu. Then I put on an asymmetrical, navy blue gown that had one shoulder with a sleeve long enough to trail on the ground and a slit up my left leg on the opposite side. Grabbing a small purse that held my fake identification, I then left for the marketplace.

The lady guarding the door almost didn’t let me in, despite how perfect my Koren was. She was suspicious of me, and to be fair, I couldn’t be mad at her for that. But I flexed my powers: lowered her heart rate, eased her muscles slightly, and filled the air with the pleasing scent of rain. Times like this made me glad I still had a faint connection to humans.

As I made my way inside, I did a quick scan with my eyes as well as my ears - hearing every whisper, every footstep, every breath. I never really lie when I tell humans I’m a god. I mean, sure, not in the sense they see it. But I’m not exactly human anymore either. Humanity and I parted ways years ago. Like 19,000 years ago, give or take. I mean, after I reached the age of a thousand, it was really hard to see myself on the same level as them. 

Controlling the Earth had been the main power I had been born with. Or so I thought, until one day when I crossed a very angry hunter of another village. I stopped him from killing a helpless baby deer and he tried to kill me. That’s when I knew I was something so much more.

When you know you can’t die or can even be harmed, how can you still relate to the species that gave you life?

I made my way down a set of stairs, not even caring about all the eyes on me. I was used to it after all the years. Humans did nothing for me beyond the occasional need to warm my bed. Most might feel lonely about this, but I just accepted it after all this time. Again, lack of connection. Also, easily outliving the person.

Saddling up to the bar, I ignored the person next to me and ordered a drink. I felt eyes on me for a moment before a smooth voice spoke up. 

“I’ll take the same and put both on my tab.” The accent was American which I hadn’t expected. He might be here to buy from Klaue. Or just to gamble in general. Either way, I wasn’t here to give some human false hope. I was here to find Klaue and take him back to Wakanda for answers.

“Don’t bother.” I placed money on the bar and stepped back with my drink, barely glancing at the man.

“You know, the normal response is usually a ‘thank you’.”

That stopped me dead and I turned to face him. Humans rarely talked back to me in that manner. Even if I wasn’t in my true form. It was something deep, primal, instinctual in them that I was not someone to fuck with. It was part of that ever-growing faint connection I had with them. 

Even a few steps away I could tell I towered over him in my heels by two inches, but he held himself in a way that no one would really notice. He was greying early for his age and his eyes were a deep blue. And there was a smirk playing at his lips. Ok, so he was good looking. I was a god, not blind. But I didn’t have time for this.

I closed the gap and leaned in so no one else could hear. Well, except whoever was on the other side of the microphone I now noticed on his wrist. Any other time this may intrigue me.

“Normally, someone asks before assuming. And if we’re being honest, how much will your wife care that you’re buying another woman a drink?”

He jerked in surprise and looked down at his hand. “Oh! Uh,” he cleared his throat. “We’re- I’m divorced.”

“Sure you are. Try a more believable lie next time.” And with that, I left him with his thoughts as I found a table to stand at. 

He was smart; he didn’t try to follow me. Maybe he did have some sense of self-preservation. I pretended to gamble as I kept a close eye on him. Sure, I would never give him false hope, but there was a small chance he was the buyer. And I was here for Klaue. 

Then I noticed three new people enter, with the middle one looking awfully familiar. He held himself in a regal manner, despite trying to fit in with the underground crowd. And then I heard him and the two women he was with speak. I instantly recognized the accent and knew who the man was.

King T’Challa.

I had never met him personally - it had always been his father I had done my dealings with, as well as his advisor, Zuri. But I could see it in his face instantly; the resemblance. At least once I had Klaue it would be easy to get my answers. I won’t even have to go all the way to Wakanda.

Then I heard him speak to the man who had tried to hit on me and I instantly groaned mentally. The man was CIA and wanted Klaue as well. Great, like I needed this to get messy.

I tuned out the cat and mouse game they were trying to play and focused my hearing to the outside of the building. At that moment, four large SUVs rolled up, filled with people judging by the weight of the tires on the road. I downed my drink and moved closer to the two bickering men. T’Challa then moved back as Klaue stepped forward.

He didn’t come alone, that much was painfully obvious. And there was something off about his right arm. That’s when I realized it was fake and between now and the last time I saw him, he clearly pissed off the wrong person. I slightly flexed my hand to see if it was possible to steal the vibranium off him before dragging him out, but I realized he had it in his pants.

What the hell is wrong with this man?!

Clearly CIA man shared my sentiment as he looked away in disgust when the vibranium was pulled out. Klaue and the agent spoke in low tones, but I got the gist that the vibranium was being traded for diamonds. I inched closer to where the metal was, checking to see if anyone was paying attention to it. In this crowded club with only one known exit and one hidden one, if I tipped my hand at who I was, well…… let’s just say it wouldn’t be pretty.

But I never got the chance to see if I could grab the metal before some fool was being shoved off the upper level onto a craps table. Klaue panicked and pulled out his gun, taking aim at the agent. And I didn’t think. Very unlike me.

I grabbed the agent by his elbow and swung him around until he fell behind the table we were standing at. The bullets from the gun bounced off me and onto the floor as I slid down next to the agent.

“How- how are you not hurt?!”

Shit. He saw that. “Bulletproof dress. One can’t be too careful in a place like this.”

“And you just happen to know someone to make it?”

“Let’s just say I have connections.” I looked up and saw the new king of Wakanda crouched with us. “Your Highness. Fancy meeting you here.”

“Forgive me, but do I know you?”

“Just think of me as an old friend of your father’s. Which, my condolences.”

The agent but in. “Is this really the time?”

I rolled my eyes as T’Challa responded. “Forgive me, Agent Ross. But you are right. I need to take care of this now.”

And he tried. But apparently Klaue’s new arm could convert into a weapon and he blasted T’Challa back.

“Hell, I have to do everything myself.”

Agent Ross did a doubletake. You’re not thinking of going after him yourself, are you?”

“Your protectiveness is misguided. I’ll see you around, Agent Ross.” But I didn’t get a chance before I found my left hand handcuffed to the table. “What the fuck?”

“Just… stay here until I have him in custody. I’ll send an agent to release you once it’s safe.” He tucked his card in my free hand. “And in case you change your mind about that drink, I really am divorced.”

Did he- did he really just ask me out for drinks in the middle of a shoot out?! What the fuck are humans?!

I then looked at the cuffs. Yeah, fuck this. As soon as he was out of sight, I ripped at my hand, tearing the leg off the table. A few patrons looked at me in shock. Well, in for a penny, in for a pound. 

My facade faded away to reveal my green hair, gold eyes, green leather pants laced up the side, knee-high brown boots, and brown leather, furlined vest laced up the front. I then lept onto the upper level in one bound and was out the door.

But it was too late. Everyone had already raced off in their respective cars. So I lifted myself high into the air and tuned into the noise of the city, looking for anything out of place. 

Spotting them leaving a bridge, I raced after them. But then Klaue leaned out his window and blew the other car apart! The two women inside were miraculously ok and irony of irony, Agent Ross pulled up in his vehicle to give them a ride. 

I landed on a roof to get my barrings of the city to see where Klaue had run off to. Then I heard it. A car accident no human could survive. So I summoned a bolt of lightning to take me to the exact spot. 

It was in the middle of a market place and several heads turned and a few people even jumped back at my bolt of lightning. I didn’t notice them, or the SUV that had pulled up, or the flashing cameras. All I saw was the Black Panther stalking over to Klaue as if he were prey. 

It was clear he meant to kill him and I still needed answers.    


“Who the hell is that?” Looking over, I saw it was Agent Ross and the two women from Wakanda. 

Klaue whimpered. “No. Not you! I hadn’t done anything to you!”

Now all eyes were on me. This was supposed to be a quick stealth mission. Fucking fuck. Fine.

I stuck out my hand and altered the gravity around Klaue as well as the faint connection I had to humans to pull him off the ground and into my waiting arms My left arm held him in a chokehold as I looked at Black Panther. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep him safe. And meet you where the rest of the world isn’t.”

He and the two women he was with stopped dead at the fact I was speaking Xhosa to them. “Where did you-”

“Not here. I’ll see you soon. Just know I’m old enough to know every language man has ever spoken.”

“Isn’t anyone gonna save me?!” Klaue cried out.

“Wait, you can’t take him!” I looked over to see Agent Ross trying to approach me. “He’s property of the US government.”

I couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh, you are adorable. As if I give a rat’s ass about any governments, current or long gone. I’m Mother Nature, my sweet summer child, and you have zero jurisdiction over me.”

And before he could get too close, I summoned a bolt of lightning to take Klaue and me away from there.


	4. Where the World Wasn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juna and T'Challa talk.

The jungle in this area was very beautiful. I wish I could take credit for it, but even I didn’t have that level of ego. It was the rich vibranium ground mixed with the advanced horticulture of the Wakandan people. I had always admired what they had been able to accomplish. They were the few humans on the planet I had an issue with. Though they were guilty of self-isolating instead of helping their fellow man. A thing I had brought up to T’Chaka more than once. But it fell on deaf ears. I wonder how different his son was as a king.

As if summoning a genie, he appeared with the two women he was with in Korea. Who he introduced as Nakia - a war dog, and Okoye - the general of the Dora Milaje. 

“Glad to see you got my message.”

“It was hard to ignore the very unorthodox way it was sent.”

“What? I thought sending the note with a black panther was rather apropos.” I gave the group a smirk.

He cut to the chase. “Where is Klaue?”

I rolled my eyes. “Not as tactful as your father, I see.”

“You are the second person to tell me that they knew my father. But you would have been harder to miss than the first.”

He was referring to my human persona. His father never caught on either, so at least I knew that mutation still worked. “You’re right; I would be. Which is why I’ve never been inside your city before. He and Zuri always came out to see me. As did his father and etcetera. Honestly, I’m amazed we didn’t meet sooner. He knew this would be part of your duties.”

“What would be?”

“I wasn’t exaggerating when I told Agent Ross who I was. I’m a very old - and often very tired - mutant that controls the planet. For the most part, I leave this part of the world alone as no one else can ever handle the earth almost as well as I. But because of how well your people handle it, I have asked your father to open the borders and help other countries in need. You can imagine his reaction.”

Nakia spoke up. “If you are who you say you are, why do you need our help? Can’t you fix it yourself?”

I gave a tired smile. “I could. Very easily. But humans have grown out of control. In order for me to fix everything by myself, I would have to get rid of the biggest problem: humans.”

Okoye’s grip tightened slightly on her spear.

“Don’t bother. While I admire your loyalty to your species, I can’t be killed or harmed. You would just be wasting your energy. I know that’s not an easy thing to hear. I can see you are a fierce warrior and if I were human I would be worried.”

T’Challa waved his hand and Okoye took a step back but didn’t release her grip. “I’m afraid my father had a good point on the borders. Whether or not I will change that, only time will tell.”

“I was afraid you’d say that. The world cannot continue on its current path. And I cannot pretend I will spare this land. When the world is restarted, it’s often hard to mark off pieces of land to be protected. I know, I’ve tried in the past. I hope before that time comes, you will have a change of heart.”

Having said what was needed, I waved my hand at the nearest tree. The branches trembled and began to bend. Soon Klaue was lowered to the ground, bound and gagged. 

“I do have one more question: how did he get a hold of all that vibranium in the first place? I’ve never known anything to get by the Border Tribe.”

“He attacked the Border Tribe, killing many in the process. And now that he is in our custody, he can face the consequences for his actions.” T’Challa walked over to Klaue and yanked him to his feet.

“Normally, human politics are so far down my list of things I care about. But that vibranium almost cost the lives of every living thing on this planet. I am giving you first dibs on him as he did attack your lands first. But if you don’t properly deal with him, I will be back.”

T’Challa just calmly nodded his head and looked back over at Klaue, who was now being held by Okoye.

“If you’ll excuse me, I need to prepare for the end of the world. And a word of advice, bring extra backup the next time you go to an underground casino.” I turned to leave. 

“You were there?”

“Of course. How do you think I knew where to find Klaue after the accident? I just do a better job of blending in than most.”

He paused for a moment. “And if I were to guess which person you were?”

I paused and looked over my shoulder. “You’re assuming that you saw everyone. Or that I would admit it. My human person isn’t important. Your ancestors never knew, so why should you?”

“How long have you been visiting Wakanda?”

“Before it even existed. But not by much. I explored it during my early days as I wanted to know as much of the land as I could and as you know, this land isn’t like the rest.”

“Can you control it? The vibranium?”

I sighed. “To an extent. It’s not of this world originally, but it has been here for millions of years, whereas I have only been here for twenty thousand. The closer I am to Wakanda, the more I can control it, manipulate it, use it. The farther away I can only melt it or send it back to you.”

Turned again and began to walk back into the jungle.

“Please heed my words, your majesty.”

“I will speak to my counsel.” He paused. “I’d caution against walking into the jungle at night, but I have a feeling I would be wasting my time.”

I looked over my shoulder with a smirk. “It would be, but I appreciate the sentiment all the same.”

That should have been the end of it. 

But as I was traveling back to Europe, I caught wind of the UN meeting so Wakanda could make an announcement. Curiosity got the better of me and I began to make plans to head to the headquarters in New York. 

Once there, I roamed the streets in my human form and put on one of the best suits I owned. Dark blue pants, jacket, and waistcoat with a white shirt unbuttoned enough to distract any humans that didn’t quite believe my form. I strolled through Wall Street during the lunch hour. If there was one thing I learned over my years, rich men gossiped more than any other group when their money was on the line. And what could hurt them more than environmental reform?

“Did you hear the King of Wakanda is opening his borders?” Said one man as he held a newspaper.

“So what?” Replied his companion.

“That’s where vibranium comes from. And word has it they have shit tons more. Imagine the market when it becomes publicly traded.”

“Gotta feeling that’s the last thing on the King’s mind,” the man pointed at something on the other one’s newspaper. “ _ King to help Stark Industries donate to environmental causes _ . Doesn’t sound like anything to help us.”

Donate funds? Both of those feckless idiots are BILLIONAIRES. If not more in T’Challa’s case. Why the fuck are they donating instead of doing anything?! I better find out what the hell they’re thinking.

The UN building was a quick cab ride from my location, but I decided to walk instead. An easier way to see if more intel could be harvested along the way.

But by the time I stepped through the security of the building, all I had heard was the same. Donation, but no mention of action. 

“Well, isn’t this a pleasant surprise.” I tried not to roll my eyes at the voice behind me. “Just the other day I was hoping you would call so I could finally find out how you escaped the handcuffs.”

Turning around, I gave a half-smile. “Agent Ross. Wasn’t expecting to run into you here.”

“That’s an interesting way to say ‘hello’.”

I pursed my lips. “Last time I saw you, you hit on me as you handcuffed me to a table. And you expect a warm greeting?”

He held up his hands in mock surrender. “In my defense, I was trying to protect you from Klaue.”

“A thing I didn’t need. Perhaps you’re used to being around helpless people, but rest assured I’m not one of them. And if you get in my way again, I won’t be as polite about it.”

Agent Ross stepped closer. “What’s your business with him?”

“That’s none of your concern.”

“Nor yours anymore.” He took a quick look around to make sure no one else was standing too close. “Some lady dressed up in Viking-Esque outfit showed up in a bolt of lightning and took him away.”

This time I smirk. “So I see you’ve finally met Mother Nature.”

His eyes went wide. “You know her?”

“Not personally. But thanks to my line of work, I have the misfortune of running into her from time to time.”

Ross began to move closer. “And what line of work is that? Clearly you know my name-”

“Because of the business card you shoved in my hand.”

He then strolled up closer so soon the scent of his cologne filled the air.“But I don’t think we were ever properly introduced.”

“A thing that tends to happen once handcuffs get involved.” I turned and walked away, before calling a warning over my shoulder. “Beware the mutant, Agent Ross. She does not take to humans kindly.”

“Just a moment, Dr. Everhart.”

Oh, that voice. Crap.

I stopped and sighed, but didn’t turn around. “Professor Xavier. What a pleasant surprise.”

“I’m assuming you’re here for the meeting. I didn’t think anyone was able to get a hold of you.”

Taking a deep breath, I turned to face Xavier. He had rolled up next to Ross. “I wasn’t aware there was a meeting, actually. I was here to see if it was possible to speak with King T’Challa. Rumor has it he and Mr. Stark are donating to help environmental issues and as you know, that is my field.” 

“Well, I don’t know if donate is the word I would use. Turns out the mutant Mother Nature made her appearance nearly a month ago. And she was seen two years prior in Sokovia.”

“So I heard. We must have really fucked up as a species for her to resurface so publicly.”

“As a matter of fact, she did issue a warning to the King of Wakanda. If you’ll come with us, Juna, we have much to discuss.”

I sighed. “Of course, Professor.”

As I walked with him, Agent Ross fell in step with me. “Juna, huh? That’s a beautiful name. I’m Everett.”

“I don’t care,” I barely gave him a glance as I moved ahead of him and into a room. 

A meeting about me? This should be interesting.


	5. The Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juna sees how serious humans are.

The room was packed with more people than I anticipated. The Avengers than hadn’t gone rogue, a few SHIELD agents, T’Challa and part of his guard, Agent Ross with members of the CIA, Professor Xavier, and a few teachers from his school, and at the head of the room…. Nick Fury and Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross.

Joy.

“And who might you be, young lady?”

I looked up to see Nick Fury addressing me. Raising an eyebrow, I made sure my answer was on point. “You don’t know? I was invited to this little shindig so I figured they had to at least get your permission, Fury.”

Xavier cleared his throat. “This is Dr. Everhart, a renowned environmental scientist and former Interpol agent. I invited her here as she has crossed paths with Mother Nature in the past.”

“And you didn’t think to alert the world about her?” Secretary Ross tried to glare at me, but the moment our eyes met, he glanced away.

As it should always be with humans. Not sure what the hell made Agent Ross so different. “Because it wasn’t important.”

“Wasn’t important?!” For a moment, I was convinced his eyes would pop out. “A mutant is threatening global destruction and you didn’t think it was important.”

As people settled into the room, they chose seats at the long oval table in the middle. With one empty seat in between T’Challa and Agent Ross.   


I ignored the one seat free at the table and opted to lean against a wall. “Global destruction? Aren’t we being a bit dramatic?”

“What would you call the threat she issued to King T’Challa?”

“Well, I would first have to know this threat.”

T’Challa cleared his throat and turned back in his chair to face me. “Mother Nature explained that the world was out of control and that she could no longer fight off the climate changes humans had done on her own. Not unless she completely removed humans.”

I blinked and looked around the room, finally landing on the Secretary of State. “Forgive me, but I believe someone needs to gift you a dictionary. Clearly, you are greatly misinformed as to what ‘global destruction’ really means. What it sounds like is she’s going to remove humans to save the globe. Sorry if I’m the one to burst your bubble with the truth that humans are not the sole purpose of the earth existing.”

“So you think it’s completely acceptable for her to decide to end all of humanity?”

I rolled my eyes. “And now you’re putting words in people’s mouths. Honestly, how did you get your job? The answer is obvious: show her you want to help fix the problem. Then actually help fix the problem.”

“Young lady, we do not give in to terrorists.”

“Terrorists?!” I put my face in my hand. “Only an American politician would call someone doing everything in their power to save the earth a terrorist.” I pulled my hand away. “Listen, I don’t claim to know her very well, just the facts. Which is she’s very old and very powerful. And instead of being a complete bitch and starting this world from scratch as she has before, she instead has given humanity a chance to save their own asses as well as the planet.”

My powers flexed out at the Secretary as he tried to stare me down, and once again he lost the battle. Instead, he turned his eyes to Xavier. “What does the mutant community know of this Mother Nature?”

I saw Xavier’s eyes flick momentarily over to me. He couldn’t feel my powers and I was old enough that I could control my mind. He couldn’t see more than I allowed him.

Sighing, he launched into a speech he clearly had prepared for this moment. “Dr. Everhart is correct. Mother Nature is very old, but her exact age is unknown.”

One of the teachers cleared his throat to interrupt and for the first time, I really took a look at who Xavier brought. And then my stomach lurched. How did I not recognize his scent?!

“I know, Professor,” Logan spoke up. “Mother Nature and I crossed paths back in World War II.”

“I- I’m sorry.” Agent Ross interrupted. “Did you say World War II?”

“Yeah, not all mutants age like humans do. But whereas I’m over a hundred years old, she’s closer to twenty thousand.”

“Twenty thousand?!” Came the collective gasp.

Good. Maybe they’ll take me seriously now. But before Logan could continue, Stark broke in.

“I’m sorry, but how could anyone - mutant or human - live twenty thousand years?”

“For myself, I have an accelerated healing rate. There will come a day when it slows down and I’ll probably die of old age. For her…..” Logan grew silent and I knew he was remembering what I told him all those years ago. “She can’t die. Period. Nor be hurt. She’s tethered to the earth.”

The room was silent for a good beat before I jumped back in. “Now that you see we are dealing with literally Mother Nature and not some rogue mutant making weird demands, can we please take this discussion seriously? Or are you still gung-ho to pin her down and cuff her? Or do you plan to actually risk your life placing one of those mutant collars on her and then handcuffs?”

“What is your fascination with handcuffs, Dr. Everhart?” Stark raised an eyebrow.

“I think you meant to ask Agent Ross that one.” I quipped back. “He’s the genius who thought the best way to keep someone safe was to handcuff them to a gaming table. So forgive me if I don’t trust your government’s judgment on how to handle this. Your Secretary of State did call her a terrorist.”

“Dr. Everhart is right in regards to how we should approach this mutant,” Xavier cut back in. “Jean, will you show them?”

Dr. Jean Grey stood up and went to the front of the room, where she began a slide show of past events. 

“These are the events we are sure - or mostly sure - Mother Nature has caused in her many years alive. The first we are aware of is the end of the ice age a little over eleven thousand years ago. Causing a massive flood.”

Guilty.

“Then she caused Pompeii in 73 AD.”

Ah yes, that was a fun, yet quick one. 

“The Antioch earthquake.”

The what? Oh right. Byzantine Empire. In my defense, the Emperor was a douche who tried to force himself on me. Too much energy for a human over seventy.

“The Black Plague.”

No, that was humans and their lack of hygiene. Even I’m not that evil. My restarts tend to be quick.

“And Krakatoa, to name a few.”

That last one did make me a little redundant. But volcanoes are easy in a pinch.

“So again I will say, she’s not being a bitch when clearly she could be. Why don’t you just agree to help her?” I cut back in.

I think Secretary Ross was about to have an aneurysm. “We will not let one mutant dictate the world.”

“Oh lord.” My face was in my hand again.

“So what’s your brilliant plan?” Logan looked back at me and I saw the faint deja vu flash in his eyes.

Sighing at how dense humans could be, I pushed myself off the wall. “This is certainly not why I came here, but if all you feckless idiots are going to do is talk in circles, I’ll take my chances out in the field.”

I was barely down the hall when I heard footsteps following me. “Dr. Everhart, a moment.

Swear, if I had a soul it just tried to leave my body. “Please, Agent Ross. I just wish to go home. Back to Europe.”

“Oh.” 

Was that disappointment in his voice? I’ve had lust, anger, rage, and of course fear spoken towards me, but never disappointment. 

So I did something unexpected: I turned around. And really looked at him for the first time since we met back in Korea. He was in a suit just like last time, though this time it was dark blue with a black tie. And he had even grown a little scruff on his face. I wonder if the job was wearing him down or if he decided for a change and was growing a beard on purpose. Then I quickly shook my head. Why should I care?

“Is there something I can help you with, Agent Ross?”

“I was hoping to discuss this with you more. You seemed to know a great deal.”

“You’re mistaking me for one of Xavier’s teachers. I’m not even a mutant.”

“I was referring to her motivations. As an environmentalist, you have some insight and possibly able to predict her. I was hoping to pick your brain. Then maybe I could be better equipped to convince Secretary Ross.”

Thaddeus Ross. That man was clearly going to be a thorn in my side. I may have to deal with him separately. Or just not even bother and start my little mission without their help. Humans were unnaturally stubborn when it came to obvious self-preservation. 

Sighing, I turned back around and began to walk away again. “I’ll be sure to email the CIA a list of reasons and theories. Whether or not it will help will all depend on your government. But if I may be frank, I would make peace with whatever god or gods you believe in. I have no doubt she will find out about today and not take it well.”

Agent Ross cleared his throat. “Email. Of course. But, uh. But before you left I thought maybe we could exchange notes of when you have crossed her path versus my one time. Perhaps over lunch?”

Wow, he is persistent. While I certainly don’t want to give him any hope, this would give me an idea of how one of the major countries of the world may view this. 

I rolled my eyes. “Fine. Where did you have in mind?”


	6. Enemy of Humanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juna shows the humans she means business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to get dark near the end of this chapter, my lovely readers. Juna will fully look like a villain to humans. Enemies to lovers is never a straight path, lol!

The cafe was quiet but crowded so I asked the hostess to seat us outside. I barely acknowledge Agent Ross as we both ordered our food, myself not as much as I wanted to make a quick getaway once I had any information I needed.

He cleared his throat. “You look beautiful in that suit.”

I ignored his comment. “What did you want to know about Mother Nature?”

His face grew red from his failed attempt at flirting and cleared his throat again. “Just any gaps you may be able to fill. Xavier gave us a brief idea of her powers after you left: controlling the elements, flight, super strength, super speed, communication with animals, and manipulation of humans to name a few. Though that last one confused us a bit.”

“It shouldn’t. She’s connected to the earth and humans evolved from her dirt. It stands to reason, though, that one day she may lose that connection.”

He took a sip of his water. “What makes you think that?”

“It’s mostly just a theory. The more humans evolve, the farther they remove themselves from nature. Think about it: when was the last time you had to fight to survive? In the basic sense.”

Everett laughed. “I guess you have a point. But she’s connected to us now?”

“For now.” I drank my tea. “Rumor has it, she gave you quite the scare the first time you saw her.”

“You know about that?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Did you forget you left me tethered to a gaming table? Imagine my surprise when I finally broke free only to hear that there had been a major car chase all over the city ending with a woman magically showing up in a bolt of lightning.”

“Are you ever going to tell me how you did get free?”

“Sure. Right after I find a fuck to give.” I took a bite of my salad before continuing. “Not sure why that method of travel baffled you and your brethren.”

“You mean via lightning? Perhaps because no one else can do it.”

I snorted and rolled my eyes. “And here I thought Xavier would be honest. Ororo Munroe.”

“Isn’t she the mutant Storm? What about her?”

“She can travel by lightning. It’s a talent for anyone that can control the weather. Nature has just had far more years than Munroe to perfect it.” 

“You seem to know more than you’re letting on.”

“A trick of mine, that I’m afraid I’m at the end of. That’s the last of my information.”

He finished the last of his sandwich. “So, how did you go from an Interpol agent to environmentalist?”

I finished my last bite. “We’re not doing this.”

“Doing what?”

“The small talk of trying to get to know someone. That’s not why we’re here.”

“So you joined me for lunch to solely talk about Mother Nature?”

“It is the reason you asked me to join you,” I raised an eyebrow in his direction. “Did you lure me here under false pretenses?”

Everett cleared his throat. “No, not under false pretenses. We do need to know all we can about Mother Nature. But that doesn’t mean-”

His phone went off right then, saving him from further placing his foot in his mouth. 

“Shit,” he muttered under his breath. Then louder, more meant for my ears, “I’m sorry. I need to take this. I’ll be right back.”

But I won’t be here. As soon as he stepped away from the table, I pulled out money for the bill. The sooner I left, the quicker I could kill his hope. Then I heard his conversation and I stopped in my actions.

“No, sir. I was merely trying to get information from Dr. Everhart. This is not the same as my ex-wife.”

The one thing that had delayed my killing of humans sooner was all the drama that surrounded them. There was rarely a dull moment with them.

“No sir, I am not letting my emotions take control. Dr. Everhart and I barely know each other.”

I’d wager a bet he was on the phone with the Secretary of State. So he doesn’t like my mutant side or my human side. And has no idea the two are the same. Hillarious.

Stretching my powers, I could now hear the other side of the conversation.

_ We are leaving for Germany today. Get on a plane immediately. You will be head of the task force again. Only this time, it’s to hunt down that mutant.  _

Germany, huh? Looks like I need to make a pit stop before heading home. I dropped the money on the table and left before Ross could return. Time was of the essence and I had to be in two places at once. Shouldn’t be too hard.

My phone went crazy as I climbed into a cab. It was an unknown number and I have no doubt it was Ross. How he got it was beyond me, but whoever it was would get an earful from me. 

Sighing, I answered. “Dr. Everhart speaking.”

“You never gave me a chance to say goodbye.”

“Agent Ross, how did you get this number?”

“Your friend Xavier, in case we needed more information down the line.”

“He had no right to do that. I already promised an email to your agency.”

“Seems a bit impersonal.”

“Not my concern. I did not come today to make friends. You have my notes, Agent Ross. If you’ll excuse me, I have a flight to catch.”

“What a coincidence. So do I. We can get your clearance to travel with us. I never did get to ask what her motivations were.”

Humans like you annoying the fuck out of me. Can’t imagine why that would be motivation enough. “Agent Ross, she is trying to save the planet and the humans aren't helping. That’s all the motivation you need.”

And I hung up the phone before he could continue to pathetically beg me. This has to be the longest time someone has tried to bed me. Why isn’t he afraid of me? Was my connection to humans already breaking?

I had the cab take me to Grand Central and from there I went to the next state over to take a flight to London. There I made all the plans to appear I was staying the night before moving on to the next leg of my travels. I waited until it was well past midnight before I snuck out of my room and into the street. A lightning bolt took me across the channel into Paris and another one took me to Berlin. In the dead of night, I walked silently to a well-populated area and began to let my presence be known. 

Street lights began to pop, sending sparks raining down on the street. Each was then turned into a torch, the flames reaching higher than anything humans could create. Gusts of wind began to shoot down the road, blowing cars as if they were toys. The commotion lured a few humans to peek their heads out and one was even on his phone. 

CIA! Come out to play! You have someone I want!

Cop cars were now racing towards me. I clenched my fist and the ground buckled, causing them to drive into a newly made ditch. They tried to leave their vehicles, and I had streams of fire chase them around for my amusement while I waited.

“Put your hands in the air!” The phrase was repeated in German. Looking up, I saw a military helicopter heading my way. 

About damn time. Though, in retrospect, I should have just gotten the headquarter location from Ross. Then again, that may have given me away.

“If you want me, come down and get me.” I held out my hand and a stream of air began to push the helicopter to the ground. The pilot tried to fight me, but soon it was grounded.

I calmly walked up and ripped the door open. I was greeted with a shot to the face, which didn’t make me flinch.

“If you quite done, we really should be going.” I held out my hand in front of me.

* * *

Just when I thought I had humans figured out, they do some weird shit like this. 

Was it normal to place prisoners in an all-glass office? Sure, they had managed to put handcuffs on me, but even if I weren’t a mutant, I can’t imagine this room would hold anyone for a long period of time. 

Where was I again? What were the humans calling this entire land again? Germany? It never ceased to amaze me how they felt the need to name lands when they already had the perfectly good names I had given them. Like a dog marking its territory on a tree. Pathetic really.

I tugged on the handcuffs to test how sturdy they were when the door opened. Looking up, I saw Agent Ross stop in the doorway and look at my hands.

“You’re welcome to keep trying, but those are the best handcuffs ever made.” He closed the door behind him and took a seat across the table from me.

I leaned back in my chair. “Bold of you to assume anything man-made can hold me for long. If at all.”

“If they can’t hold you, then why are they still on?”

My gold eyes found his dark blue ones. “Maybe I’m trying to figure out why some humans choose to wear these. For their recreational purposes.”

I smirked as I watched his cheeks begin to glow red. He cleared his throat. “I find it hard to believe in all your years alive, that one of your past lovers hasn’t suggested something like that.”

“Has that ever worked before?”

He looked at me in confusion. I was surprised at how attractive I found him. Most mortals I didn’t really pay attention to, but he was different. His color of blue eyes reminded me of the sky right before night fully set in. I had tried my best to ignore him, to not give him hope, but I’m not blind.

“Has what ever worked?”

I gestured with my chained hands, “this whole ‘trying to ask innocent questions, but really fishing for info’ bullshit. Has anyone ever bought it?”

Ross chuckled and surprisingly I liked the sound. “Am I really that bad at it?”

“Honestly, I’m amazed you’re a spy. Or interrogator. Or whatever the CIA refers to you as.” My gold eyes twinkled at him and I stretched out my powers. “Who did you try this on before?”

He blinked and shook his head. “I may be bad at hiding in casual conversations, but at least I don’t cheat.”

“How am I cheating?”

“I feel it. You’re trying to change the air around us. Xavier told us one of the ways you escape is using pheromones on your captors.”

I leaned across the table. “Maybe you’re just attracted to me.”

“I’m not crazy.” But the smile tugging at the corner of his lips betrayed his lie. 

“Fine, how about a quid pro quo?”

He mulled over my words. “Ok, but you first.”

I smirked. “Fine. To answer your question, what makes you think anyone can dominate me?”

Clearly that wasn’t the answer he was expecting, but he managed to keep his composure. Which impressed me. He cleared his throat. “Maybe you should give it a try sometime. You might like it.”

Time to double down. “Be careful, Agent Ross. Some might think you were making me an offer.”

This time he didn’t hesitate to meet my eyes. “And if I were?”

“You’re a bad liar. How did you get this job again?”

Instead of answering that one, he went a different route. “Back after that whole bombing of the UN, I was fortunate enough to visit Wakanda. One of their spies, Nakia, didn’t buy my act either.”

“Color me shocked.” I pushed a strand of my green hair behind my ear. “So as fun as this has been, I’m afraid my time is up. But if you ever cross my path again, I’ll remember your offer, Agent Ross.”

“I haven’t released you.”

“Bold of you to think I need your permission. Sounds like you’re the one who needs to be taken control of. I’ll try to keep my schedule open. But for now, I have another place to be.”

A human’s mind worked in seconds. Mine: in milliseconds. Before he could truly process what I was doing, I had begun to make my escape. I broke the handcuffs as I toppled backward in the chair. One boot caught the edge of the table and flipped it onto Agent Ross.

“Holy shit!” He barely moved out of the way in time.

And as he was trying to move out of the way, my hands had already hit the floor and my feet were above me in a perfect flip. My boots crashed through the glass wall as I continued the flip and I was running down the hall at the exact moment Agent Ross was no doubt picking himself up from dodging the table.

I worked fast, bringing in storm clouds to hide the natural light from the windows. Then I let out an electrical current from my body and pointed at a wall socket as I ran by. The building was instantly plunged into darkness. As usual, humans were several steps behind me.

“Oh my god, what happened to the power?”

“Why is it so dark in here? Wasn’t the forecast supposed to be sunny?”

Were they really kept in the dark of my being here? Shouldn’t they have security measures in place? Not that it would have done anything to stop me, but this is ridiculous. If all humans do is keep each other in the dark, this restart may not be as hard as I imagined.

I searched using my nose. Fear saturated the air, but there would be one scent above the others. The one I wanted. The one mixed with misplaced arrogance.

Ah, there it is. The scent of my prey.

I raced down several corridors until I came to a clearing. The emergency lights flickered on at that moment. Looking up, I spotted him glaring down at me from a loft.

“Should have known Agent Ross wouldn’t be able to keep an eye on you.”

“No one can keep an eye on me. What they should have been doing was keeping an eye on you.” 

I moved to leap up into the air, only to be tackled to the ground.

“You’re quick, I’ll give you that.” Agent Ross struggled to put new restraints on me.

“I don’t have time for this fuckery,” I growled as I easily shook him off me. He tried to come at me again and I grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into a wall. “You will get the hell out of my way.”

He struggled against my grip. “I’m not afraid of you.”

“You should be. Didn’t it occur to any of you feckless idiots why it was so easy to grab me? Why I willingly walked into this building? You know nothing of who I am or what I can do. _ I will make you scream _ . And trust me when I say, you won’t like the way I do it.” I tossed him to the ground and when he stupidly came at me again, a fireball shot out of my hand and towards his head.

Ross spun out of the way and a blackened crater was now mere inches from where his head had been. I wasted no time in leaping up to the loft, running up to Thaddeus Ross in record speed. He didn’t back away, I’ll give him that, but his heart rate betrayed his emotionless face.

“If you think you can threaten me, young lady-”

“First off, I’m flattered but nowhere near young.” The air surrounding us began to drastically drop in temperature. “Second, I never make threats. I don’t have the time. I only make promises. Or in your case, carry out ways to save the earth.”

The Secretary’s body began to betray him and he backed away from my advancing steps. Until he was flat up against a wall that was now covered in a layer of frost. This man towered over me by nearly a foot, but it didn’t matter. His fear was leaking out of him all the same. Thaddeus let out a shaky breath and it was visible in front of him.

“You can’t scare me.” His voice didn’t quiver once. I had to give him that.

“I have no intention of scaring you. You’re not that interesting to toy with. I’m just going straight to making an example out of you.” My hand was a pale blue as I placed it on his chest. “A warning for them to listen to me from here on out.”

“STOP!” 

Sorry, Agent Ross. As usual, you humans are far too slow.

I walked away from my newly formed ice statue and over to a window. “Don’t bother trying to thaw him. He’s solid ice.”

Agent Ross tried to take in the scene of the former Secretary of State and then looked back at me. “You- you-”

“Don’t act shocked, Agent Ross. This is what I do. And this is only the beginning. But before I continue, there’s an environmentalist I need to visit.”

“YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!”

I was almost touched. He seemed to truly care about my alter ego, for whatever bizarre reason. “Don’t worry, no harm will ever come to Dr. Everhart. I’ve known her far too long. But don’t get your hopes up. You’re not her type.”

A bolt of lightning crashed through the window, taking me with it.


	7. Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everett begins to have his doubts about Juna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! My father had heart surgery (he's fine, it all went well). 
> 
> I also started up my Instagram/Facebook food channel again since Covid has thwarted my ability to start my restaurant. I am going to try to be more frequent with my updates.
> 
> Also, this note will appear on all my next WIP updates if you read more than one.

“What did I miss while I was gone?” I called out to the lab assistant as I wandered in. There had been no issue getting back to my hotel in London after that whole Thadeus-the-abominable-snowman, so I had taken my time getting a flight to Poland. After check-in, I would toy with the idea of “retiring” so I could devout my time fully to the world restart.

“Pretty quiet here, though the CIA are on they’re way,” Stacy called out from her end of the lab. She had come with the lab and I hadn’t really cared. This job was just to make me seem human so I could keep a closer eye. I certainly didn’t need the money and my ‘doctorate’ was fabricated so I could be high up on the human food-chain to keep a better feel on the pulse of the governments of the world.

At the mention of the CIA, I instantly wanted a drink. Not that I could get drunk, but I felt the warm liquor - any liquor - running through my veins would calm me down. It was taking all my restraint not to lift up the heavy metal lab table and hurl it across the room.

“Why in fresh hell are they coming here? We don’t work with the US Government in any aspect.”

Stacy sighed as she came over. “The agent on the phone wouldn’t say, only stating it was for the safety of the lab personnel.”

Fucking hell. This has Agent Ross written all over it. Didn’t think he would take me seriously when I said I was going to visit myself. Clearly, I am underestimating him and that stops now.

As if on cue, he walked in trailed by three other agents. The tagalongs began to sweep the lab as Ross made a bee-line for me. “Dr. Everhart, are you and your assistant ok?”

“That is such an odd question to ask. I think a far more appropriate one would be ‘why the fuck are you in my lab?!’ But that’s just me.” Stacy’s jaw dropped in shock at my lack of cooperation. I just turned my back to them and walked over to my lab bench, removing my suit jacket in the process. “Unless I have missed something, we have not alerted the authorities of any safety issues. And if we had, I’m pretty sure it would be to the Polish law enforcements if not Interpol themselves. Not the US CIA, where you have zero jurisdiction here.”

The was a painful silence as my words hung in the air. And then the very distinct sound of footsteps trying to be soft as they approached me. “We believe you to be in danger.”

I didn’t bother to look at Ross as I pulled my lab coat on. “And why would you think that? Have we placed a distress call?”

“Mother Nature specifically mentioned you after completely freezing the Secretary of State. We would have been here yesterday but your assistant said you were traveling from London.”

I looked up to see fear in his eyes. And not for himself; for me. Which was absurd, but of course he didn’t know that. “I can’t even begin to describe how my life isn’t in danger. Now please leave, before you contaminate anything.”

He measured me with his eyes before responding. “You’re not afraid of her.”   


“Why would I be? I’m not the one who went dicking around where I shouldn’t, as I warned.” I began to arrange a microscope.

“Yes, you did.” Came a quiet reply. “You seemed to know exactly what she would do, despite saying you didn’t know her very well.”   


There it is. The mistrust humans are supposed to have towards me. Wonder what the fuck took it so long. Perhaps my pheromones worked too well with him. “Now you’re implying I knew she would turn Secretary Ross into Frosty the Snowman. That is some mental gymnastics you have done.” 

“Alright, maybe not that scenario entirely but you knew she was dangerous.”

“Good fucking lord.” I looked up from the table to glare at him. “How in the ever-loving fuck did you become CIA?! EVERYONE knows she’s dangerous. That’s why you geniuses had a meeting about it a few days ago.”

“I’m trying to save your life and you’re disregarding it! She specifically mentioned you! I need you to trust me!”

“That’s you’re biggest mistake. I don’t trust anyone and neither should you. The end of the world is coming. Just accept it.” I leaned over the table at him. “What the fuck is your fascination with me? Did you ever stop and ask yourself why? A complete stranger you decided to hit on before AND DURING a shootout. Do yourself a favor and use your brain and not that tiny head between your legs. You may actually survive to see the end of the world if you do.” 

My last part wasn’t quiet and the room was deadly silent as my words hung in the air. Everett was trying to fight his face growing red and losing the battle. “Was that a threat?”

“I don’t make threats.”

“No. You make promises.” He finished.

Fuck. A human that actually pays attention. Who knew I’d see one in my existence?

“Actually, I was going to say I don’t make threats because I’m a scientist. We only offer what has a high probability of happening based on research and analysis. And my base research of just listening to you says you will probably die soon because you can’t help pissing off a god-tier mutant.” I stood back up and walked towards the back of my lab, knowing fully well he would follow.

He didn’t disappoint. “You’re right. We did know she was dangerous. But I can’t sit back and let someone destroy the world.”

“Destroy humanity. She wants to destroy humanity, not the world. They are not automatically one and the same despite us wanting to believe it’s so.” I turned to face him.

Everett nodded his head. “You’re right again. It’s not. And yes, I don’t know you. Though, not from lack of trying on my part.”

I rolled my eyes and he cautiously moved closer.

“I can’t explain it, but the first time I saw you - when you strolled up to that bar - I had the weirdest sense of déjà vu. As if we had known each other before.” His voice was now low so the other agents wouldn’t hear.

“Corny as hell, frankly.”

Everett laughed, “yeah, I know. But it’s true. I felt drawn to you.”

“Well, as long as we’re using clichés, you should know I’m married to my work. So it would be best if you looked elsewhere.”

“I’m not a bad guy, really.”

But maybe I am.

He sighed. “Listen, I’m torn in two. Part of me is full agent, wanting to protect you because she mentioned your name. But part of me wants to get to know you better. Would it be so bad to really go out to dinner one time?”

“Is that how you want to spend the last moments on earth? Not trying to save humanity but giving your personal hope just one night? Sounds like misplaced priorities.”

Everett gave me a smirk and for the first time I noticed he looked like hell. Sure, he had shaved and clearly changed since the last time I saw him, but the bags under his eyes indicated he hadn’t slept one minute since I killed his boss.

“Maybe I just know how I would spend my last days on earth - besides trying to save it.”

“Maybe you should be spending it catching up on your sleep.” I raised an eyebrow at his condition.

His face grew sober. “I haven’t slept since she left the compound. When she froze Secretary Ross…. I’ve seen people die before. Occupational hazard. But this, this was something different. If she was human, that part left her long ago. And when she mentioned your name, I just had an instinct to find you. To protect you. To keep you from ending like him.”

I could tell from his demeanor, his eyes, the way he spoke, that he was being completely honest with me. And it threw me for a loop. I couldn’t even remember the last time anyone worried for my safety. Perhaps my parents. But that was literally thousands of years ago and it was hard to tell if I could trust my memory pre-mutation. 

But this behavior, it was striking a long-dead cord in me. Compassion? Perhaps. But I would not allow myself to feel it. To feel anything for him. Seriously, how well could a relationship work out once he found out I was the one who killed his boss? That I was the one who will end humanity? It would be a shorter romance than Romeo and Juliet, that’s for damn sure.

Sighing, I leaned back against a wall. “Listen, I know I come off as a prickly bitch, but I am… thankful you were concerned for my safety.”

“Was that so hard?” He smirked again.

I glared at him. “That being said, as I mentioned before it’s completely misplaced. One of the few people Mother Nature leaves alone is environmentalists. Especially ones desperately trying to save the planet. If she were to contact me, I have no doubt it would be to see if humans were finally taking her seriously.”

“But why you?”

“Because I’m one of the few humans who have crossed her path and come out alive. But don’t let that fool you into thinking she and I are buds. Just one of the few not likely to die. At least, not until armageddon.”

“So how do I get on her good side? How do humans?”

“I’m afraid it’s too late.” The exhaustion in my voice was evident. Why did humans have to be this way? Covering the earth like a plague. Every other organism lived in balance with their surroundings. 

“You sound like you’ve had this conversation before.”

“It may have come up once or twice.”

Before we could continue, an agent walked up. “Agent Ross, no sign of her.”

“Thank you, Agent Carter.”

“But we believe she may be in the area.”

Now that confused me. What sign could they be misinterpreting? I haven’t set anything off.

“What makes you believe that?”

“As I was walking outside, the sky went from perfect to threats of a thunderstorm in under five minutes.”

Right, damn. I forget that my emotions can be tied to the weather when I’m not paying attention. 

Everett nodded his head. “Then it’s settled. Dr. Everhart, you and your assistant will stay at the CIA safe house tonight while one agents stays outside your residence. Just for tonight.”

“I have a feeling we don’t have a say in this.”

“Not in this regard. No.”

Fucking hell. This was going to be a long night.


	8. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juna is under house arrest for her safety. But will she stay put?

We were driven far from the city, past villages until we landed at a cottage in the woods. Agent Carter had been the one to volunteer to sit outside my apartment building while Agent Ross and the other two agents came with us to the safe house. I sat in the front while my assistant was crammed in the back of the car with the other two agents, forced to watch Agent Ross try to strike up a conversation with me the whole ride. Which meant I had to spend the entire drive willing away the desire to destroy the car with a single lightning bolt. Normally I would have, but I liked Stacy.

“You know, this is going to be a long drive.”

“Then put on the radio, Agent Ross. I’m not here to entertain you.” I kept my gaze out the window. “None of the times that we’ve met have I indicated I was looking for someone to just gossip with. I hate small talk and I’m not telling you about me in any form. So unless you want to tell me your genius plan if you happen to actually catch Mother Nature at my apartment, we have nothing to talk about.”

He sighed but let it go. I knew it wouldn’t last long.

The cottage was actually one I had seen before, because of course. I had been alive for twenty thousand years. There was not one stretch of land or drop of water I had not explored in all my years alive. Not even the arctic circles nor the Marianas Trench had secrets from me.

So I knew exactly where we were and exactly how I could escape later if I so choose it. And I may just do that if I’m forced to be locked in this tiny ass building with a man who can’t keep his nose out of my business.

Outside the cottage, I briefly touched a tree and sent a signal to the pacific ocean. If I timed it right, I would be free in a few hours.

The inside looked smaller than the outside. I had never been in this cottage before as I could tell from the scent it wasn’t used by hunters, so I was unsure what to expect. But not this.

Agent Ross cleared his throat. “There are two bedrooms in the back, one with two twin beds. The agents and I will take shifts watching out for any trouble.”

I couldn’t help it, I started laughing. “Keep watch. For what? A random forest fire that will scorch this cottage to the ground before we could reach the door? A rabid, man-eating bear? This is Mother Nature. I may not really know her, but I’m not stupid enough to think I could stop her if she really wanted me dead. Thanks for taking us to The Cabin In The Woods. I suddenly want Jason Voorhees to show up instead. At least then we may have a chance to survive the night.”

To my surprise, Agent Ross laughed at the joke aimed at him. “Ok, you’re right. It does seem far fetched. But like I said, I can’t sit by and do nothing.”

I rolled my eyes and dropped my jacket on the nearest chair. “If you die before the apocalypse, I’ll make sure your tombstone reads ‘World’s Bravest Dumbass Agent’.”

The agents unpacked what food they had brought while Stacy went to check out the two spare rooms. I plopped onto a padded chair near the window to wait. The made sandwiches and Stacy brought me one along with some bourbon. We clinked our glasses.

“Sorry you got dragged into this. Did you managed to tell your girlfriend?”

Stacy nodded as she chewed. “She wasn’t happy but understood that at least it was only for one night. I’m sorry this mutant is targeting you.”

“She’s not. Not for any reason, I can see. She probably said my name to get under Agent Ross’ skin. And now I’m trapped in a cliche horror movie cabin for the night.”

“Speaking of Agent Ross,” Stacy had a smirk on her face. She was probably one of the few humans I let sass me. “What’s up with that? The man clearly has a major crush on you. How did that come about?”

I rolled my eyes. “We crossed paths over a month ago in South Korea while he was on a case. He tried to buy me a drink. I told him to eat a dick. You know, a truly romantic meeting.”

She shook her head. “I don’t know why you turn everyone down. You’re an amazing and good looking woman. It’s good to have high standards, but I never see you with anyone. Are you…? Sorry, I was going to ask a question that’s none of my business.”

“No, Stacy. I’m not ace. Nor am I aro. I just… don’t have time for that. Nothing beyond a night or two.” Ok, partial truth. I had thought about being with someone. But I outlive them all. Only two other mutants have lived as long as me. One was dead thanks to the X-Men and the other wanted to use her abilities to suck up my life force to keep her young. Not exactly a match made in heaven. 

“So? Just get a night or two from him.”

“You’re impossible. The last thing he needs is hope.” I finished my bourbon. “You know, maybe this whole Mother Nature thing came at the right time.”

“Smooth change of subject.”

I ignored her. “I’ve always worked myself crazy in the lab or in the field, never really taking time off. But if she’s really going to end everything, maybe it’s time I retire.”

Stacy set her glass down. “What? Retire? You can’t be serious. You’re the best one in the field.”

Oh honey, if you only knew. “There’s no point if it’s all going to end anyway. While I was at the UN I learned that she won’t be listened to, so why not enjoy my last days? Same for you, Stacy. Go home to Trish. Spend all the time you can with her.”

She was going to argue when Agent Ross walked over. “The room with the two beds is ready for you ladies. My self and Agent Greene are taking the first shift. Agent Starling is in the other room next to you. I’ll be out here and Greene will be on the porch.”

“Thank you,” Stacy got up and put her dishes away before heading down the hall.

I got up and put my plate and away, but instead of following her, I poured more bourbon. What was the point? I don’t sleep the same way that humans do. And my freedom should be announced soon.

“Not tired?” Everett walked over to me.

“No. But honestly, if it avoids this conversation, I may just go to the room anyway.”

He stood on the other side of the kitchen table and stared at me. “Why do you hate me?”

I placed the bottle down and took a sip before answering. “I never said I hated you. You annoy the ever-living hell out of me, but I don’t know you enough to hate.”

“So-”

“No. Let me stop you there. That was not an invitation to get to know you better.” I gestured with the drink in my hand, my index finger pointing at him. “I don’t know what it is about me that makes you keep coming back despite me clearly telling you no, but rest assure I do not feel the same pull.”

Everett slowly walked around the table and carefully approached me. “Now there’s a lie if I ever heard one. You say you’re keeping me away, but you always circle me when you talk. You could have kept walking, but you went with me to lunch. And now you’re here.”

I raised an eyebrow. “Are you telling me I could have told the CIA to go fuck themselves in regards to staying in a safe house? If that’s the case, I’m leaving now.”

Setting down my glass, I went to move past him. But his left arm grabbed mine and suddenly we were inches apart. 

He whispered as he stared into my brown eyes, a nearly deja vu moment from the casino. “No, you couldn’t refuse. But would you have?”

He wants to play? Fine. I leaned in, my nose briefly brushing his. Everett’s eyes closed and he tried to close the gap between us. But I moved at the last moment so my lips were on his ear. “Don’t presume to know me, Agent Ross. It’s dangerous to play with fire.”

I then pulled back, grabbed my glass, and headed to the chair by the window. Pulling out a book, I ignored how he had to instantly compose himself as Agent Greene came running in.

“Agent Ross, we have a problem!”

He instantly went into CIA mode. “What happened? Is she on her way?”

“No, sir. There was-” she took a breath. “There was a massive wave that hit the West Coast of North America. Reports say it was near fifty feet tall!”

Everett’s jaw dropped. I raised an eyebrow. Fifty feet? I don’t remember aiming that high but still works for me. 

“How- how far across was it?”

Agent Greene was uncomfortable. “The entire West Coast. From the Baja to Alaska.”

Shit definitely didn’t mean it that big. Oh, well. I’m restarting this planet anyway. Though all those plants and animals I just eliminated, that was certainly not part of the plan. Damnit.

Everett turned to face me. “She’s clearly mad she can’t talk to you.”

“That’s not what’s pissing her off, and you know it. But I guess you can tell her yourself.”

“What-”

Outside, a massive bright lightning bolt went off, blinding the humans. While Agent Greene and Everett rubbed at their eyes and stumbled around, I walked over to Everett and placed my hands on his face, changing my voice slightly since he couldn’t see me. 

“You shouldn’t have interfered. I have a busy schedule and you trying to play hero for one of the few humans I’m fond of. That stops now. She’s coming with me.” 

“You can’t have her!” He swung blindly and I easily caught his hand.

“I will take whatever I want.” I kissed his forehead. “Sleep well, Agent Ross.”

I released melatonin in the air and both agents dropped to the ground. Walking outside, I used another lightning bolt to take me away.


	9. Rescued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juna surveys the damage and moves forward with her plans. Until someone tries to save her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be mentions of drowning half way through this chapter.

I landed outside my cabin in the northern part of Washington, not too far from the Canadian border, near the base of Mount Baker. It was far enough away that it hadn’t been touched by my massive wave, but close enough to be able to walk over to the parts that were damaged. I didn’t keep many of these as I could sleep outdoors without a problem - when I did want to sleep. But these still came in handy from time to time. 

Inside, I changed out of my suit and into black jeans and a tank top, pulling on matching black hiking boots. Supplies were placed into a durable backpack along with a prepaid phone I kept here just in case. I kept my human persona up, as it was vital for the next part of my plan.

I had been kidnapped. Now I needed to die.

It was the only way I could continue my work without worry about running into that love-sick puppy, Everett. He - and the world - had to think Juna was dead. And if it had to be at the hands of Mother Nature, even better.

Obviously, I couldn’t really die at my own hands. I can’t clone myself. But if it looks like an act of Nature….

Well, that will inspire the CIA to poke the tiger with a short stick.

Alright, so I could do this without all the dramatics, but I’m over twenty thousand years old. Not much left that entertains me like humans. I know, ironic since I’m going to restart the Earth. But they just can’t be trusted anymore.

I left the cabin and headed west on foot, sending calming vibrations through the ground and plants for all the animals that had survived. My path led me through the mountainside along a river, making sure to miss the freeway close by. The mountain was used as a ski resort, but I had made sure no man wanted to be near where I slept.

Walking led me past the freeway that wrapped around the base of the mountain and I easily crossed it, knowing no one would be driving by so soon after the tidal wave. I stopped at the Blue Canyon. Normally there would be a small set of hills before the bay, but my wave had destroyed all that. Well, rather it flooded the area. Debris in the form of cars, pieces of buildings, people’s personal belongings, even supplies from stores floated in the water before me.

“Gods, it’s going to take so much work to remove all that they polluted my planet with,” I grumbled under my breath.

Humans from the nearby towns were already there trying to salvage what they could, but that was the extent. No one was helping the animals trying to escape. No one was trying to clean up the chemicals spilled. No one was helping beyond themselves.

So predictable.

Then I heard it. Soft at first, but growing louder as I focused. A child crying for help. And that was my weak spot. Hatred. Anger. Disregard for others and the planet. It wasn’t born. It was taught. Planted as a seed and watered. Children were innocent and I had no desire to harm them.

That need to adopt all the children of the world and save them from the rebuild was strong again. I hadn’t felt it since Pompeii. But let’s be honest, when they were older they would resent me for what I had done.

Still, I couldn’t turn a deaf ear.

I scanned the horizon, reaching out with my enhanced hearing to try to pinpoint a location. Sirens, people shouting, dogs barking, boat horns blaring, and waves crashing on the newly made shores. And just below all of that, the cry of a child. No older than four.

There she was, clutching a very alive dog that clearly wouldn’t leave her, afloat a large door. With so many witnesses, I couldn’t use my powers to save her. But that wouldn’t stop me.

I pulled my backpack off and pulled out the phone, dialing the emergency line. “There’s a child and her dog floating on a door, heading out to sea.”

“ _Please stay where you are, ma’am. Tell me where you are and help will be along soon_.”

“Coast of Washington by the Blue Lagoon.”

“ _Ma’am, rescue teams are already in that area._ ”

“My ass, they are.” I hung up the phone and dropped it on top of the bag before heading out to the water.

The dog noticed me first and began to bark, but not in an aggressive way. In a way that let me know he knew exactly who I was. He was asking me to help.

The little girl saw who her dog was barking at and began to cry. “Please help! Teddy can’t swim!”

Teddy. A very adorable name for the dog, I’ll give her that. “Don’t worry, sweetie. I’ll help you and Teddy get back to shore. Just sit still and don’t move!”

The last part was more for Teddy, as I knew he would listen to keep his human safe. I moved further into the water, the level rising with each step. My powers gently and subtly moved the water around me so the debris would clear a path. By the time I reached them, the water was too my neck. But my powers kept me up.

“Hey, sweetie. You’re very brave, you know that? I know Teddy’s proud of you.”

“Really?”

“Really. Now just sit still and I’ll get you back to shore.” I grabbed the door lightly but didn’t get a grip. I didn’t need it. Under the door, the water moved due to my influence and began to turn the door so I was facing the shoreline again. As we moved, I noticed a helicopter above. News media. Perfect. The CIA and that godawful Secretary of State would never be here personally. Now my death could be televised. Can’t refute that. I’ll get this kid safe and then I’ll be free.

I tried to ignore the voice that said she won’t be safe if I restart the Earth. That this whole effort was pointless.

Teddy whined as if he would read my thoughts. I frowned at him as if to say that’s not helping.

“Juna? Is that you?”

The fuck? I looked up to see Agent Ross in a military helicopter. Are you fucking serious? Does this idiot have a homing beacon on me?

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“I could ask the same of you. I thought you had been kidnapped by Mother Nature.”

“Ok, this is seriously not the time to have this conversation, but all she wanted to do was talk. Which I explained, numb-” I cut myself off when I remembered the toddler in my charge.

I don’t have time for this stupidity. Pushing the door, I sent signals to churn the water all around me. Dark clouds began to appear almost instantly and panic could be heard all around. Since he’s here, he’ll be the perfect witness to my death.

The door slipped from my hands and I used the waves to send it back to shore, pretending to struggle to keep up. On the ruined shore, rescue workers struggled to meet the door part of the way. Using a larger wave, I ‘knocked’ myself over and pushed the door to the shore in the same breath.

“Juna!” I could hear Everett above me. 

A larger wave caused me to submerge and I took stock of what was going on beneath the surface. Not a single marine animal could be felt amongst all the debris. I’ll fix that once the storm is over. 

I stayed below the surface and churned up higher and higher waves, drawing in a storm from above. Lightning crashed above me and I could hear the thunder rumble even with the water in my ears. I shot myself to the surface one last time before I let the water take me again. 

The water dragged me out to sea and I churned it more as I floated along. But then something unexpected happened.

A human jumped into the growing storm, plunging like a missile down into the ocean.

Holy shit, it was Agent Ross. This guy really was crazy. Welp, that solved my problem.

But he landed oddly on the bottom and I suddenly smelt blood. He clearly hurt himself. And that should have been the end of it. He would die with my human persona. No more lost puppy trailing me or trying to stop Mother Nature.

It should have been the end.

His body instantly wanted to float back up, but his foot was caught on the ocean floor. Silver hair floated around him, giving him an odd glow in the murky, dirty, ocean water. I easily swam over and saw he had hit his head during his dive as the blood poured from the back.

I know I should have left him where he landed. Leave him to die in the moment of his stupidity. But I couldn’t. He was right and I absolutely fucking hated it. There was something about him that kept dragging me to him.

God.

Fucking.

Damnit.

I grasped his face and pressed my lips to his, breathing air into his lungs. As I pulled away, a bubble of air formed around his nose and mouth. Looking him over, I found the wound on the back of his head. I freed his foot and scooped him into my arms. Above the surface, the massive storm should have chased everyone away. At least the helicopters. So I broke the surface and did quick surveillance before flying into the air and towards my cabin.

Yeah, I should have given him back to his people. But something compelled me to keep him close to make sure he would survive his wound.

What the hell was happening to me?

In the woods outside my cabin, I used a mixture of wind and heat to dry his clothes before carrying him up the dimly lit path to the front door. Up the stairs to the deck and into the cabin I carried him. I set him on the couch and covered him with a blanket before lighting a fire in the fireplace. Grabbing my first aid kit, I cleaned and bandaged his wound before propping his head up on a towel over a couple of pillows. Just in case. I would smell the blood, but now I would have to move at a human’s pace.

God, what am I doing? I can’t keep him? He’s going to die with the rest. I’m not changing that. I can’t. The Earth has been wounded too much.

But looking at his face while he slept caused a new feeling inside me. For the first time - in centuries - I think I felt something more.

Something I’ll need to kill off if I plan to save the planet.


	10. What Could Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everett tries to convince Juna to give a new life a chance.

I didn’t sleep all night. The damn human required too much attention. Two hours after I set him down, I was changing his bandages again, only this time I double-checked to make sure the wound didn’t need stitches. 

The fire continued to burn with a little prodding from me, both downstairs and in my room. Without electricity in the cabin, I wanted to make sure it stayed warm enough for him. 

For Everett.

I rubbed my temple as I looked out into the dark sky. What the hell had I done? Why did I save him? Was I really forming a connection with this human?

I should just take him to a hospital before he wakes up. This is not my responsibility. It wasn’t my fault he was stupid enough to jump into the ocean. 

A groan behind me caught my attention and I sighed. His head was probably going to start bleeding again. But I never got a chance to even turn around and check.

“Where am I?”

Oh hell. Was it too late? Could I put him back to sleep without him knowing?

“Juna? What happened?”

Goddamnit.

Sighing again, I turned and walked over to the couch. “Don’t move. You hurt your head pretty badly. It’s amazing you didn’t die.”

He slowly moved his head to take in his surroundings before setting his eyes on me standing at the end of the couch. “Where are we?”

“My cabin. Nature brought us here.”

“What? Why? Ow!” He had tried to sit up in his shock and his head didn’t like that.

“I said not to move.” I walked over to him and bent over to help him slowly sit up. The blanket around him was adjusted and I grabbed the pain meds I had on the coffee table. “Take these. It’ll help.”

He took the water and the pills as I stood over him. Everett then looked up at me in expectation.

“Nature was saving me from the storm. Why she saved you, I couldn’t honestly say. From what I understand, all you federal agents get on her damn nerves.”

“I thought you weren’t friends with her.”

I rolled my eyes. “Don’t put words in my mouth. She has respect for environmentalists and she was hoping you guys would listen to me after what she just did. I told her it was a pipe dream.”

Everett looked down at his glass of water. “I’m glad she saved you. After what she did to my boss, I was worried she’d…..”

I raised an eyebrow as he trailed off. “You almost drowned earlier in the storm, but you’re glad I’m alive?”

He looked up at me with his deep blue eyes. “I’m guessing you’re not used to people caring about your wellbeing.”

I was silent for a few moments before I answered him honestly. “I’m an orphan. My parents died when I was young. I don’t even remember what they look or sound like. And I was never one for a romantic relationship. So yeah, someone caring is a bit on the new side.”

He blinked in shock at how candid I was. The look on his face would have been hilarious if I wasn’t so floored by the fact I had actually answered him. So instead of laughing, I sat down on the coffee table across from him.

What was happening to me?

“I don’t like people getting close. It may sound cliche, but it’s far easier for me if I don’t let them. The life I lead, my real life, doesn’t leave room for attachment. So I don’t. Mostly I just have a few nights with a person and move on. Hell, I don’t even have friends outside of the people I work with in the lab and even that’s a subjective term.”

Everett didn’t respond. He probably didn’t know what to say. And frankly, I didn’t want him to say anything. This was already awkward enough. As it was I was pissed I would have to try again to fake my death.

Sighing, I reached over to remove the towel from the pillow he had been lying on. But he was quick. Quicker than any human had a right to be. His hand grabbed the side of my head as his lips found mine. I gently put my hand on his shoulder and pushed him away.

“We can’t”

“We can,” he whispered as he tried to kiss me again. “You don’t need to chase me away. I’m not afraid of you or your life.”

Oh, you would be. Every human always is. But it was actually hard to turn him down, which really surprised me. I felt my hand reaching up to touch his head but I couldn’t stop myself. Until I accidentally touched his wound.

Everett tried to hide the wince his pain made, but it was too late. I pulled away and looked at him.

“We should get you to a hospital. I’m not a nurse and clearly, you’re hurt.”

“It’s fine, I promise.” But he winced again when he tried to move closer to me.

“Sorry, not convinced. Let’s move it, Agent Ross.” I stood and helped him from the couch, making sure to double-check his wound. “The drive isn’t far and you need to reconnect with your people anyway.”

“My people?”

“Yeah, the rest of the feds. I’m sure they’ll be glad to know you’re still alive.”

Everett reluctantly followed me outside and down the pathway in the forest. Despite it being night, a full moon lit the path for us. We came to the jeep I had hidden behind the cabin for occasions such as this. Once I was sure he was secured, I began to drive down the hidden road.

“You do know, I’m not going to drop this.”

I smirked as I drove. “I wouldn’t expect you to. But that doesn’t mean I’m going to continue with the conversation. You already found out more than most about me and that’s too much. Nothing can ever come of us, Everett. I can’t explain why, but you need-”

I sighed. I was really going to ask him to trust me, wasn’t I? Gods, how cliche.

“Need what? To trust you?”

“No. That would be absurd of me to ask that of you. Just-” I sighed again. “I can never give you anything beyond one night. And I won’t even give you that because I can tell you want more than that.”

Everett was quiet for a moment as he contemplated my words. I will give him that. Unlike most humans, he almost always weighed his next words. 

“Maybe you should let me tell you what I want.”

There was a long pause.

“Isn’t this the part where you tell me how I’m wrong?”

He scowled. “Ok, so maybe I do have feelings for you. But you’re lying to yourself if you say you feel nothing towards me.”

Does feeling annoyance count? But instead of saying that, I kept with the human emotions I was beginning to feel again. “Even if - and it’s a big if - you were able to crack through my wall, my point still stands. My life is not made for love and it’s far too late to change it now.”

“It’s never too late to change. Especially if you want something. Or someone.”

I pulled in front of the emergency entrance of the hospital and threw the jeep into park before I turned to face him.

“No matter what else you may think or assume to know about me, what I’m about to tell you is the absolute truth above all else. There is something I care for. I care about it far more than anything else. Than anyone else. And it’s something I will put everything else aside to take care of. So believe me when I say, nothing can come from us.”

I then got out and went around to his side and opened the door. He reluctantly climbed out and took a deep breath.

“Why do I have a feeling you won’t be waiting for me when I’m done?”

“It’s better if I’m not. Let’s just part our ways and be thankful Mother Nature saved your life.” 

“Just so you know, I’m not giving up.”

I snorted. “I would be surprised if you did. See you around, Agent Ross.”

“Have a good night, Dr. Everhart.”


	11. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juna quits her job as a scientist to be Mother Nature full time. But in light of what happened with Everett, she can’t bring herself to start the storm.

_ “World governments are still trying to figure out the cause of the massive tsunami wave that attacked the entire west coast of North America. Hundreds are dead and thousands more are without homes and supplies. While officials refuse to comment, rumors speculate that this is the work of a very powerful mutant that wants to restart the planet in their own image.” _

I clicked off the news and sighed. If my death had been reported as well, it would have been very obviously the work of a vengeful mutant and not some flakey rumors. Damn that CIA agent.

“Why did you turn that off? They were just getting to the part about Mother Nature.”

I sighed again. “Stacy, you know damn well that’s not how the news works. Besides, what more could they tell you? She’s vengeful and wants to kill humans. Frankly, she sounds like that robot from your cartoon show you watch.”

“Hey, Bender is amazing! Plus, it’s not like it’s a show for kids.”

“My point still stands. She’s incredibly dangerous and this looks to be the end of times for us.”

Stacy mulled over my words. “But if it is, why is she waiting? It’s been two weeks since the tsunami. Shouldn’t she have killed us all by them?”

“Who knows? Maybe she’s making her own ark for all the animals of the world. I can’t imagine she wants to begin completely from scratch.”

In all actuality, I hadn’t thought about what I would do with the animals. I guess I could clear a country or continent and put all the animals there for the time being. But then that leaves the water creatures. Damnit. 

“Dr. Everhart? Are you ok?”

“Oh!” I blinked. “Sorry, I guess I spaced out for a moment. It’s just...what do you do when the world is about to end?”

“Maybe... do anything you’ve always wanted? You know, like those hypothetical situations people talk about with their friends back in high school. Maybe try to complete a bucket list.” Then Stacy grinned at me like a cat eating a canary. “Maybe give that Agent Ross a call.”

I rolled my eyes. “I won’t even dignify that with a response.”

“Why not? It’s clear that he really likes you. And the fact that he tried to save you in the ocean-”

“And failed miserably.” I interrupted. “If it hadn’t been for Mother Nature, his stupid ass would be dead. Who jumps from a helicopter into an ocean storm?!”

“Someone who clearly cares about you.” She then turned serious. “And you’re right: he could have died.  _ You _ could have died. I know our time may very well be limited, but now’s not the time to hold back.”

“Big talk, Stacy. What are you doing?”

“What Trisha and I always wanted to do. We’re going to New Zealand to do sightseeing. Finally going to visit the Shire.”

I couldn’t help but laugh. “You hopeless nerds.”

“Damn straight. Now c’mon. What are you really going to do with the time left?”

“Quit this job. I know you didn’t want me to before, but I really think that’s what’s best. If by some miracle she changes her mind, we can cross the bridge of me returning when we get there.”

Stacy mulled the words over. “I really wish you would reconsider as I believe your knowledge will be more important than ever. But,” she sighed, “I understand you want to step back. Everyone else will be taking time for themselves and it would be selfish of us to ask you to put that aside to save us.”

I studied Stacy closely. Clearly, she was worried over what the fate of the world would be, despite the brave face she was putting on. So I did something completely out of character: I hugged her.

She was startled for a moment before she hugged me back. “Juna?”

“I want you to enjoy yourself, Stacy. You and Trisha. Both of you deserve this trip, no matter what caused it. And be safe. Just because Nature seems calm now, is no reason to let your guard down. I don’t think we’ll be lucky enough to see each other before this is all over.”

“Oh, Juna!” I felt her shudder with a sob. “I can’t believe this is really it!”

“Shhh! It will be alright. Have faith that nothing happens without a reason. Even something of this nature.”

Stacy pulled back and wiped her face. “I will try. And you try to listen to me. Call him before it’s too late.”

I smiled at her. “I can’t promise I will call him but I can promise I will at least think about it.”

“That’s all I can ask. Take care of yourself, Juna.” 

“Same to you and Trisha.”

That night I left my lab for the last time and began to walk through town. I had ended my apartment lease that morning and allowed the landlord to keep the furniture as I had no use for it. And all the paperwork inside, every last detail of ‘Juna Everhart’, had been burned in the lab’s incinerator before Stacy had arrived. I would leave no clues as to how to find me if they tried to look. 

Everett would. Perhaps the new Secretary of State would as well. I currently had no opinion of them as it would be a moot point. They would all be gone soon. 

I went to a nearby restaurant to have dinner amongst the people one last time. I will miss the food and drink, I will admit that. If only there could have been another way. If only they had listened.

I stayed until the place closed down and began to walk again, using the back alleys this time. There was nothing for me to fear, no one who could harm me.

Near the edge of town, my phone went off. I had completely forgotten I still had it. One glance at the number was all I needed. Instead of answering, I tossed the phone into the nearest trash can.

Sorry, Agent Ross. We can’t go on like this. 

I walked for miles uninterrupted, causing fog to descend upon the darkness to help cloak my form. As my eyes and hair turned back to gold and green respectively, I began to race into the night. Soon a lightning bolt took me deep into a forest miles away. 

Agent Ross had awoken a long-dead part of me. The human part of me. And that part couldn’t exist if I was ever going to restart the world. I had to be tough and not let this break me. Not let this stop me.

Just like all the other times I had restarted civilizations. Though, I will say I haven’t done one to this scale since the ending of the ice age. Over eleven thousand years later and I should have become harder with time. More like stone. More protective.

But he had found the crack in my armor. Or he made it. Either way, I wasn’t thrilled. The Earth would not be able to survive at this rate and I couldn’t waste time wishing I was something else. I was not meant for love. For a mate. It was clear by how easily I outlived everyone.

So why hadn’t I started? It was a question Stacy had asked me without realizing I was the one who could answer. And the fact that I didn’t have an answer confused the hell out of me. 

My walking led me to a cliff where I looked out onto a slowly churning ocean. Was it churning on its own or was that my emotions manifesting? I couldn’t tell anymore.

_ “I’m not afraid of you.” _

Everett’s words echoed in my ear. He was so genuine at that moment. But just like everyone else, he would have shit a brick if he knew who I was. And just like that, the answer came to me.

I couldn’t start the storm because he believed we could be together. And my human side was clinging to that.

But if he knew who I was. Who I truly was…..well, he’d probably want me dead. He would certainly be afraid.

So that’s what I would do. I would reveal myself. To him. To the world.

The waves crashed and grew below, soothing my nerves. Reminding me of who I was and where I belonged.

When I started, I would feel whole again. Make the planet a paradise once more. As I said before, the rebuild was always beautiful.

But the destruction was fun and cathartic.


	12. Nature - Both Loving and Cruel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everett searches for Juna but finds her when she comes to protect him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a first-person story, but I felt the stakes would be more real if I had at least one chapter from PoV of someone from the ground. Or rather, the person in love with the villain.

Days turned into weeks and those turned into months, but still, Everett couldn’t find Juna. And in that time, the world around him became more deadly. 

Seas were becoming deadly and unpredictable. Deserts were growing. And the ice caps seemed to be freezing over again but at an alarming rate. Even the animals became restless, fleeing neighborhoods or trying to escape zoos and sanctuaries. People were losing homes to random mudslides, tornadoes, earthquakes, and hurricanes. Sometimes to a couple of events at the same time. 

Everett’s new boss wanted to meet with Mother Nature immediately to work on a solution together, but she was harder to find than Juna. And reports were drying up because every time a person claimed to see her and call it in, their location was instantly wiped off the map. 

In came Tony Stark and his brilliant idea.

“You can’t be serious, Stark,” Everett didn’t even bother looking over from the digital map in the CIA strategy room. Nick Fury had joined him to help find a solution.

“I’m dead serious. We should lure her out. And now makes the most sense. We need to make a statement to the world, announce we wish to work with her to make this all end.”

“She is thousands of years old. What the hell makes you think she will believe it?”

“We’ll get Dr. Everhart involved. Didn’t you say she seemed to show up wherever Juna was?”

Everett bristled at this. “I can’t find Juna. And even if I knew where she was, she would never agree to this.”

“You can’t find her?” Tony raised an eyebrow at this. “I thought you two were…”

“No, we weren’t.” Everett turned his back. “She disappeared the same day she quit her job.”

Fury cleared his throat. “And you don’t find that a little suspicious?”

“How so?”

“As is, maybe the two ladies are one and the same.” Fury concluded.

“Or, they’re a couple,” Tony tossed in. “Would explain why Juna refused to help find her, why she’s the one human she cares about, and why she keeps saving Juna. Also, would explain Juna not accepting your personal offers.”

“Or even family. Juna could have lied about being alone. Point is, Agent Ross, there are too many unknowns and with her sudden disappearance, it doesn’t paint Dr. Everhart in a fashionable light.”

Everett sighed. He didn’t want to admit that each of those reasons had popped into his head at some point. He didn’t want them to know he had traced her cell phone and found it tossed in a dumpster. That she was more comfortable in whatever she was doing now than being around him. That the kiss back at her place really meant nothing.

Is that why she turned him down? She was in love with the deadly mutant? Or worse, was the deadly mutant? He didn’t know.

“So what’s your brilliant plan now?”

“We still hold the press conference. Xavier was going to come by with Storm, anyway. He had Ororo trying to counter-act much of what Mother Nature is doing, but she can only control the weather. She will make a plea for other earth-based mutants to help. Juna would have been the icing on the cake.”

Everett sighed again. “Alright, let me grab my boss.”

And that’s how he ended up in the CIA press room in the New York building while the Secretary of State, Charles Xavier, and Ororo getting ready to hold a press conference.

“Where the hell is Stark? Wasn’t he supposed to help us this afternoon?” The new Secretary of State questioned.

“Let me call him to find out.”

“Don’t bother, Agent Ross.”

Everett’s head snapped up as he saw Juna walk in. She was wearing all black in boots, pants, and a corset-style vest. Her black hair was spiked up and she had a concerned look on her face.

“Juna? What are you doing here?!”

“I think a more important question is, how do you idiots not know of the alien ship over Manhattan?!”

“What?!” The Secretary of State immediately got on her phone and dashed out of the room.

“It’s why Stark can’t be reached. His hands are tied.” Juna walked over to a large window and pointed towards the city.

Everett walked over and dropped his jaw at the sight of a large circular ship hovering miles away. “Holy shit.”

“Yeah, holy shit. Years of planning flushed down the drain thanks to aliens. Sure as shit didn't account for that."

"What do you mean you didn't account for that? What plans?"

But Juna ignored his questions. "And that’s not even all of your problems.”

He turned to look at her. “Why are you here? Why did you leave?”

She wouldn't look at him, but her tone was sad. “You know why I left.”

“And I’m why she’s here.”

Both of their heads turned towards the doorway to see a tall woman with long black hair stroll in, an evil smirk on her face.

“Selene,” Xavier whispered from his corner.

“Hello, Charles. Good to see you again.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Well, I was passing by when I heard that you were trying to summon the one mutant I’ve been looking for for the past five thousand years.”

Everett pulled out his gun. “How did you get by security?”

Selene just laughed. “Oh, you must be new.”

“No,” Juna rolled her eyes. “He just refuses to accept how useless he is against omega mutants.”

“How adorable,” Selene laughed again.

A security agent walked up to her. “Ok, ma’am. We need you to leave. Just come quietly.”

Her hand struck out and grabbed him by the throat. He began to convulse in her grip. “Oh, I don’t think so. I’m here for her life force and I’m not leaving without it.”

Everyone watched in horror as the life was drained from the agent before being dropped to the floor. Selene then stretched her body. 

“Who’s next?”

“Why don’t you try someone on the same level as you, Wicked Bitch of the West? I am why you’re here.” Juna stepped in front of Everett. 

“You know, I’m kinda amazed you beat me here? How did you know I’d come by?”

“Why should we even bother with that conversation?” Juna looked back at Everett for a moment before turning back to Selene. “I’m gonna need you to step away from the humans, you goddess wannabe.”

“Isn’t that the pot calling the kettle black?”

“I don’t want to suck the life force out of them to stay pretty forever, I just want to fix my damn planet. Big difference.” Juan began to walk towards Selene.

“You can’t lie to me. A murderer is a murderer, no matter the motives.”

“Not that this reunion isn’t fun and all, but I am already reminded why I stay away from you. You know, besides the wanting-to-suck-out-my-life-force motive. Which, why do you think that would work? You won’t get my powers and the earth won’t let me die.”

“Well, you assume. Let’s test that theory, shall we?” Selene rushed at Juna, who didn’t hesitate to meet her halfway across the room. Everett didn’t even get a chance to process the words exchanged before he realized Juna was charging at a mutant that can clearly drain the life out of people. 

Selene grabbed Juna by the arms and swung her, causing her body to slam through a wall. Everett fired at Selene, but she easily dodged it and ran at him. She faltered a moment and Everett noticed Xavier holding a hand up to his temple. 

“Can you hold her?”

“I’m trying, but she’s strong.”

“Don’t worry. I’m stronger.” Juna climbed out of the hole and turned her head slightly to crack her neck. “Go ahead and release her, Charles. And get out of here while you can. Take Agent Dumbass with you.”

“You can’t think you can-” But Everett never got the rest of his sentence out before Selene broke free of Xavier’s hold. She continued to run at him, but Juna tackled her to the ground.

“GET OUT OF HERE NOW!”

“Agent Ross,” Xavier called out. “Come with me. Storm can handle Selene.”

“I’m not leaving Juna!”

“How sweet,” Selene laughed as she fought Juna. “Didn’t think you had it in you to keep a human pet, Nature.”

Juna grabbed Selene by the throat. “That’s enough from you.”

Selene put her foot against Juna’s stomach and kicked her up and over her head, slamming Juna into the floor and Selene landing on top. “As much as I love playing with my food, I have places to be.”

Even though Juna still had her hands around her throat, Selene had enough strength to reach over and touch both sides of Juna’s face. Juna looked up to see Everett too close for her liking, his gun still pointed at Selene. “Back up.”

But the words came out as a whisper. “What?”

She summoned all her strength. “BACK UP, EVERETT!”

Startled, Everett involuntarily jumped back a few feet. Juna looked back at Selene as the room grew dark. Looking out the window, Everett saw the area suddenly covered in dark storm clouds. He looked at Storm who was just as shocked. She grabbed Xavier’s shoulder and used the wind to bring Everett to her and latched on to his arm. 

“Hang on to me!” Ororo cried in his ear.

“You want my life force?” Juna grunted out. “Let’s see if you can handle the basics.”

A blindingly bright lightning bolt shattered through the large glass window, striking Juna and Selene.


End file.
